


You never know what to say until is too late

by Blueseason



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Drama, Flashbacks, Other, Spoilers, broken frienships, gintoki deserves a hug, gintoki past, i don't know what else tu put here but i can't stop, katsura's point of view, please help, so katsura and takasugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueseason/pseuds/Blueseason
Summary: Katsura was know for talking almost all the time, when he was younger was known for resolve nearly every problem by persuading both sides to make an agremment and could fire up the hearts of soldiers in the most crudes of war.That day Katsura stays quiet, when it was the most crucial moment he couldn't say anything, he wouldn't even dare to look at his comrades, his friends, his brothers.Everyone left and he wish he could leave too.





	You never know what to say until is too late

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to give the point of view of Katsura about the death of Shouyo and how that affected him, because my boi Zura deserves the attention and love, and he later acts in a way much different that his companions (Takasugi and Gintoki), so yeah that's it.

He couldn't move, his muscles hurt because struggle against the ropes that bound him. That is when he saw him, his clothes were clean white just as his silver hair. It was the joi warrior, the so called Shiroyasha.

But for Katsura it was just Gintoki, a young foolish boy that follow him to this bloody war.   
He knows that he doesn't believe in the country. He knows that he doesn't hate the presence of the Amanto and the only reason that he fights everyday and everynight following Katsura's orders was because of that man: Yoshida Shouyou.

His master, the light that guide the life of these three idiots, the reason why they were fighting,.... and for Gintoki his father. 

''Get out of here'', were the thoughts that were directed to the his friend, ''we are already dead, you know that, it's not to late for you''

But that man didn't run away, he stood there silently without looking at his friends. It was then that he listen to the orders that they had given to him. Takasugi was screaming, begging to Gintoki to not do the inevitable. But Katsura could not saying anything and couldn't think of anything except one thing: It should had been me.

He knows that Gintoki will not forgive himself. And he knows too that he can't either.

He remembers the times when his master would brush Katsura's hair and hum a gloomy melody, he recall when his teacher bring him books and later disscuss with him about it, and became the first time that he felt confidence in his words, he recollects the memories when he teaches Sensei how to do onigiris, and the times that the two of them would spent cooking and laughing in the kitchen. All these memories run into his mind when the head of Shouyou takes off his body, and so too the flame of his life

When the head of his master goes flying in the air he allows himself to take out some tears, he couldn't become the general, and his mans, his teacher and his friends are payign the price. He was shaking like a coward, and he fear, that he was a relieved that he was not the one who held the sword and use it, he was not the general and he did not know if he could ever be the general.

When the Naraku left it was silent, Takasugi had already stop crying, Gintoki would not even look behind.

Katsura was know for talking almost all the time, when he was younger was known for resolve nearly every problem by persuading both sides to make an agremment, he could fire up the hearts of soldiers in the most crudes of war, and make incredible stories that fills with light the eyes of children, just as his teacher taught him in the many times he spent with him. But he couldn't do it today.

Katsura stays quiet, in the most crucial moment, he couldn't even dare to look at his comrades, his friends, his brothers. And the one which he couldn't see least was Gintoki. And so his silver idiot friend was the first to go, followed after by Takasugi. He wanted to say many things to them like ''it's not your fault'', ''i'm sorry'', ''it should had been me''

He prays to any god to please leave these bastards alive, please keep it them safe. And he knows that the mens who left are searching for their deaths, and the worst of all is that he cannot stop them. Because part of him wants to search for his death too. 

The silver tongue that his teacher had carefully help him craft was useless, he didn't know what to say so he say nothing. ''You never know what to say until it's too late'' that was something that his teacher once say before they took it away, he was looking at the garden of the dojo with such calm and sadneess and then he looked at him as if he wanted to say a million things but he never knew what was his teacher trying to say and he will never knew.

Everyone left and he wish he could leave too.

But, there was no one who could take to light the ideas that flourish in those afternoons in the Shouka Sonjuku. And when his teacher came back with another soul, he knew that it was the time to be the general.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like it and probably I will be writing another stories especially about Utsuro/Shouyou and Gintoki's relation to eachother (Gintoki has suffer enough but that will not stop me to make more of that angst) and more about Katsura (because he is my idiot child) and maybe something about Kamui and Kagura's brother and sister relation and Takasugi (because he is hot as hell)


End file.
